


somewhere i lived

by isolday



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Day of School, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolday/pseuds/isolday
Summary: Alya's first day at school is all new especially since they'd only been living on earth for a few weeks.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	somewhere i lived

**Author's Note:**

> ty daffodils gc for the ideas

“You’ll love it honey, you just need to try for me.”

“Mama I like staying home, why do I have to go?”

Both her and Fitz had had this same conversation for the past week when they first mentioned going to a place where there would be other children and adults, Alya had almost made Jemma cry with her outburst. 

“Baby you have to try” Fitz interjected knowing this conversation was not going anywhere.

The walk down the street to the local primary school was slow. Alya thought if she just dragged her feet enough they would never reach the school.

“Mrs and Mr Fitzsimmons it’s great to finally put a face to the name.” The young woman shook both their hands and smiley kindly down at the small child hiding behind Fitz’s leg.

“And you must be Alya, your Mummy and Daddy have told me all about you.” The teacher crouched down to her level and put her hand out. 

Fitz leant down and gave Alya a cuddle.

“Come on baby we will be back soon.” 

Jemma had tears in her eyes and couldn’t stand to wait around with all other parents watching her get emotional, knowing judgement would be across their lips in no time. 

Alya took her teacher’s hand and was led into a large open classroom with tables scattered around with activities placed upon them. The room had brightly coloured walls and was a stark comparison to the Zephyr she was so used to. 

The young woman called all the children to the middle of the room. 

“Good morning everyone, let’s do circle time.” 

In an instant all of the children gathered in a circle and sat down. They had all been doing this everyday for months and Alya felt lost in the mill of children around her. She took her Daddy’s advice and followed everyone’s lead. 

“So today we have a new friend to our class, I want you all to be kind and remember how you all felt when you started this class. Alya your Mummy said you had just moved to Scotland?” 

Alya's face went bright scarlett instantly as the class's eyes fell on her. 

“Yeah, we just moved out the Zephyr because we had to move into the real house.”

She watches as some students' faces twisted clearly not understanding what she meant. 

“That sounds amazing honey. We hope you settle in today and you make some new friends.” The teacher clearly did not want to pick her brains about what she meant in front of the whole class.

The students all split off to a table that interested them. Alya was drawn to the writing and drawing table that was full of crayons and pencils. She began to doodle next to two other girls. 

“Who is that ?” One girl pointed at her picture as she drew.

“That’s Mummy, Daddy and Enoch on Zephyr and we are going to see Orion.” The two girls look at each other in confusion. 

“What’s an Ow-ran?”

“Orion is a constellation. You can see them from the window in the front of my house. Well it’s not my house anymore since we moved.” Alya felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She missed her Mama. 

“Miss, miss Alya is crying” The girls were quick to grab over her teacher.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

* * *

The end of the day came quickly. After the little bump in the road Alya had felt better. She showed the class on the map on the wall where hurricanes form and she told them about the way her Daddy can create anything. The teacher knew kids could have wild imaginations but she'd never met a child with so much information in their brain. 

"Alya's parents can I just have a word before you leave?"

Jemma looked at Fitz with wide eyes.

"Hi so, Ayla had a great first day, she has enjoyed playing with other kids today. I just wanted to ask about your move she keeps mentioning a Zephyr and says you had a friend called Enoch. She wanted to put her family drawing on our family wall display but I wasn't too sure if this was all real." 

Fitz just smiled as he saw the picture she had drawn of Enoch, herself, Jemma and him with the Zephyr in the background. 

"This is our reality" 


End file.
